No es no
by Kayazarami
Summary: A veces Draco Malfoy podía ser muy persistente. [Slash Harry/Draco]


******Autora: **Kayazarami

******Pareja:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

******Advertencias: **Slash (relación chico/chico), romance, comedia.

******Resumen: **A veces Draco Malfoy podía ser muy persistente.

******Notas: **Corregida el 28/03/2014.

**Disclamer: **Ni Harry ni Draco ni el universo de HP me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******No es no**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

—Mmm...

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—He dicho que _no_.

—Pero, Potter, ¿qué te cuesta?

El moreno lo miró enfurruñado. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así desde que había comenzado a vivir con el rubio. ¡Oh, Dios! Era un Malfoy. Caprichoso, vanidoso, ególatra... Siempre conseguía lo que quería. Cuando él había dicho, dos días después de que comenzaran a compartir piso, que le gustaba su apartamento tal y como estaba, al día siguiente el rubio de sus demonios había cambiado casi todos los muebles de su casa por algo que parecían más obras de arte que mobiliario. ¡Harry lo había pasado falta solo sentándose en una de esas carisimas sillas victorianas o tomando agua en un vaso de la más fina porcelana china que su amigo pudo encontrar! Siempre pensando en como se sentiría si rompía uno de esos utensilios y lo que iba a costar comprar otro.

Al final, cuando casi sufrió un infarto el día que arañó el sofá, Draco por fin cedió y decidieron juntos el tipo de muebles que debía tener el apartamento. Que fue una mezcla entre lo "lujoso pero aceptable".

Otra fue cuando el antiguo slytherin trajo un gato a casa por que la mascota de Harry le tenía aversión. Según él, los felinos era mucho más astutos, inteligentes, bellos y elegantes que "ese sucio perro" llamado Sirius en honor a su fallecido padrino. Con el nuevo animalito en casa, tuvieron que lidiar con un montón de peleas entre los animales, hasta que decidieron tácticamente que el gato viviría en la salita y el perro en el comedor.

Pero esto ya era demasiado. Draco se había acostumbrado a salirse con la suya en todo.

Harry muchas veces se preguntaba como diablos había terminado compartiendo piso con Malfoy y contra todo pronostico no sabía hallar una respuesta convincente. ¿Afinidad? Draco había sido expulsado de su mansión cuando sus padres se enteraron de su homosexualidad. Él había tenido el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos cuando salio del armario, Draco se había quedado sin nada. Cuando lo encontró vagando por el Callejón Diagon, sin lograr encontrar un lugar que alquilar debido a su pasado como mortífago, algo lo había impulsado a invitarlo a vivir con él y compartir gastos.

Y así habían pasado ya seis meses. Seis agotadores, interminables y caprichosos meses en el que había tenido que lidiar con todas las excentricidades de un Malfoy, escuchar todos los conciertos nocturnos de sus amantes (la relación más larga que había tenido el rubio había durado dos semanas y Harry no podía culpar a los tipos porque su compañero era un rematado snob), negociar el estado y la forma de su casa, restringir a su mascota las zonas en las que vivir, ser aconsejado hasta la saciedad sobre su forma de vestir y sus modales... Por si no fueran poco las agotadoras prácticas para ser auror, encima eso. Y Draco vivía feliz con una nada despreciable fortuna heredada de un tío abuelo francés y negociando con muggles, magos y todo aquel que le sirviera para aumentarla.

Y en este punto, ya ni sabía como había llegado a la penosa situación que ahora enfrentaba.

—Dije que NO. Y es mi última palabra.

—No seas estirado, Potter —le recrimino el rubio, sonriendo con malicia—. Tienes tanta curiosidad como yo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Vale, si, tenía curiosidad. Pero es que aquello eran TAN absurdo que le estaban dando ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo había llegado ese rubio a plantearle semejante tontería? Ah, ya. Maldita televisión.

-No. Somos compañeros de piso, amigos incluso. La idea... ¡La simple idea es absurda!

El mago sangre pura suspiró.

—¡Eso es porque tienes la mente cerrada! ¡Y es por eso que no estas saliendo con nadie!

—No es así. Al menos no del todo. A ver, Draco, yo busco otras cosas, yo quiero una relación, alguien con quién contar, en quién confiar, con quién pasar el día a día...

—Ya, ya —le cortó—. La típica mentalidad de los leones. A ver, gyffindor cabeza cuadrada, no tiene nada de malo tener sexo entre amigos si ambos están de acuerdo. Ya te dije que tengo curiosidad por ver como lo haces, con esa pinta que tienes. Venga, acepta. Solo una vez.

El moreno se indignó. Y se prometió a si mismo que era la última vez que se sentaba a beber una cerveza y ver la tele si Draco estaba viendo una película.

—¿Con esa pinta que tengo de qué? —quiso saber, retándolo con la mirada.

—De no haber roto un plato en tu vida —soltó el rubio, riéndose abiertamente—. Oh, vamos, Potter, hasta tu perro tiene más vida sexual que tú.

Harry enrojeció violentamente. ¿Qué coño iba a saber Malfoy de su vida sexual? Que no trajera a nadie al apartamento no quería decir que no tuviera sexo regularmente. Simplemente no estaba cómodo sabiendo que tamaño cotilla estaría pendiente de todo.

—Dejalo, Malfoy —le advirtió—. No sigas insistiendo.

—Seguro que eres el pasivo —caviló, tratando de no reírse mientras veía al moreno apretar los puños—. Me pregunto cuantas veces lo has hecho. Es más, ¿lo has hecho, Potter? No he sabido de ninguna relación que hayas tenido y la verdad es que...Mmm...

No pudo continuar, porque su compañero le había silenciado con un beso, un beso furioso, vengativo, que lo dominó por completo y lo dejó con las rodillas temblando. Nunca, nunca habría podido imaginarse que su amigo besara tan bien.

—Hablas mucho, Malfoy —dijo el moreno, con la voz ligeramente enronquecida, provocandole un escalofrío—. Tu lengua va a perderte un día de estos.

—Harry... —susurro sin comprender, sintiéndose perdido. Ese no podía ser su amigo, no podía...—¡Mm! —gimió, mientras sus labios eran asaltados de nuevo, volviendo el beso más osado, más profundo y obligándolo a recostarse en el sofá, con el moreno sobre él.

—Draco..

—¿Si? —casi gimió este, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos presionaban el uno contra el otro, en una deliciosa fricción.

—Si me enamoro de ti por esto, tendrás que hacerte responsable.

Draco quiso contestar algo, pero su cerebro se había fundido. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir, sin saber muy bien a qué y dejarse llevar por el placer.

******Fin**


End file.
